Blog of ouzo and louloudia
by Greece's kitty
Summary: the island of lesvos has decided make a blog. inspired by lots of blogs! sorry if there are random blanks. greek words go there but they dont show up. PM ONLY!PLEASE ONLY PM COMMENTS!
1. GIEA

Mytilinis blog

This is the island of !

_Your islands named __s__…._

Any way heres the profile thingy…

**Nation/island/state: Lesvos, Greece**

**Human name: I don t know… call me whatever you want.**

**Languages: greek, Russian( we have to communicate with our allies don't we?), English, and Turkish. ( my island isn't that far from turkey, I only know some)**

**Age: 21 I guess…**

**Appearance: long brown hair, brown and green eyes, tan skin, and what you fangirls call a 'greece curl'**

**Siblings: Xios, crete, Athens, Sparta, Greece, Macedonia, thessaoniki, shall I go on?**

**Other: yeah im not that good in ****s****every once in a while. Hehe..**


	2. brother commented

PM ONLY! IM TOO YOUNG TO BE KICKED OFF THE INTERNET!

* * *

my lap top broke becauser of turkey. i threw it at his face and it died of his uglyness. i fixed it though!

anyway lets start

**Note: Lesvos, or Lesbos, is the island associated with the Greek goddess Sapphos, who lends her name to a type of sex: Sapphic sex...**  
**...Otherwise known as Lesbianism.**  
**Due to this, I would like to request that this blog be No Males Allowed, to stick with the theme.**

reply from mytilini:

*eye twitch*

_NYET! COMRADE MYRA CAN DO AS SHE PLEASES!_

thank you russia.

* * *

**Hm...I never really get OC blogs, because I fully don't really like, er...know the character, but I'll try my best. Firstly, though... ARE YOU PART OF THE BROARMY? Please say yes, dude.**

reply from mytilini:

its okay. THE BRO ARMY IS AWSOME! i want to make my brother join...and lesvos is like...a centimeter away from turkey on a map. damn turks...

SHUT IT CRAZY BITCH!

TURKEY!? OUT! SHOO!

* * *

**CRAP! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! D: Not cool. Not cool at all. Everyone should be younger than me! Haha! Buh byeeee**

reply from mytilini:

ahh... brazil told me you want to drink*gives ouzo* go nuts dude.

* * *

Like**, hallo!**  
**IS GREECE LIKE YOUR DADDEH? LIKE HOW AMERICA IS DADDEH TO HIS KIDDEHS?**  
**Andddd...D'you like mythology? Like the Greek ones? I love those...It's kind of like an obsession...**  
**AND IF YOU AREN'T A BRO. YOU MUST BECOME ONE. NOW. **  
**'Cause PewDiePie is like, fucking awesome.**  
**CIAO!**

reply from mytilini:

daddeh? um... if you are asking if he is my dad, he isnt. Hes my bro. I LOVE MYTHOLOGIEA! ITS AWSOME! pewdiepie isnt just awsome... HES A BOSS!

* * *

**Hi there, Mytillni,**  
**Baklava is really good, isn't it?**  
**-Aloha**

reply from mytilini:

its awsome. nuff said.

* * *

**This will be intresting.**

reply from mytilini:

**YEAH IT WILL!**

okaaaayy...

* * *

**Hello Sis, how are you? Thank you for posting on my blog, I have now decided to post on other's blogs.**

reply from mytilini:

BROTHER! you better come visit one day!

* * *

okay bye~

athens and sparta are fighting again...


	3. PIXIE STIXS ARE SO AWSOME

IM TOO LAZY TO MAKE A COMMENT

**OHH THAT MAKES SO MUCH **ING SENSE. Bro...HAHAHAHA! FOR SOME REAIOPNDHPSCFHFAe**

**Owwww...I just fell...** YOU LAUGHTER!**

**...I can't find my glasses...EVERYTHING ISN'T BLURRY! ...Oh...They're on my face...Fail... ._.**

**YES. PEWDIEPIE IS A BOSS. Now I'm going to finish watching him play another Slendy based game...**

**CIAO! **

SLENDY! THAT SON OF A BARREL! IHAVEGLASSESTOO OMG WE SHOULD BE GLASSES BUDDIES~I HATE LAUGHING I ALWAYS END UP GETTING A STOMACHE ACHE!

YAY I HAVE NO MORE COMMENTS! MORE PIXIESTIXS FOR ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE BLUE ONE TASTES SO GOOOOD~ AHAHAHAHA~


	4. GLASSES BUDDIES

**so bored... **

* * *

γιεα~ εμαθα οτι το κομπθτερ μου γραβη ελληνικα~

**I KNOW RIGHT? But I gave him to America's government...**

**YESSSSS! GLASSES BUDDIES FTW!**

**I LIKE LAUGHING EVILY...I GET WEIRD LOOKS.**

**CIAO~~~**

_america has horrible government...why bother?_

GLASSES BUDDIES~ we should have a theme song...

_I WANNA JOIN~ OH MY GOD, EVERYONE THINKS IM WEIRD CUZ I LAUGH LIKE AMERICA!_

I laugh like a villan when I feel evil. america tried to shoot me once...

_CIAO~_

_ΓΙΕΑ~_


End file.
